Hogwarts Secuestrado
by Lady Luna Katherine Lupin
Summary: Hogwarts ha sido siempre un lugar seguro ¿Siempre?¿También en la época de los Merodeadores?¿Y si entonces las protecciones hubiesen sido menores y alguien hubiese podido entrar sin problemas para sembrar el caos? [JPxLE][RLx...][SBx...]


**_Disclaimer:_ Cualquier personaje que consigan reconocer de alguna obra famosa como por ejemplo ... mmm ... Harry Potter? XD pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Tambien que si por alguna casualidad de la vida este ff, resulta ser igual o parecerse a otro ff, juramos solemnemente que no lo hemos hecho adrede! **

**_Resumen:_ Hogwarts ha sido siempre un lugar seguro ¿Siempre¿También en la época de los Merodeadores¿Y si entonces las protecciones hubiesen sido menores y alguien hubiese podido entrar sin problemas para sembrar el caos? JPxLERLx...SBx...**

**

* * *

**

HoGWaRTS SeCueSTRaDo

**.:.:.:. Prologo .:.:.:.**

Subimos las escaleras lentamente, sin prisa alguna; aparentemente. Mientras seguimos el recorrido de las escaleras de caracol de piedra, chocamos con Potter y Black, que abren los ojos de par en par al fijarse en nosotros, pero enseguida dejan de prestarnos atención y descienden sin soltar ni uno solo de sus típicos comentarios arrogantes, desagradables y egocéntricos.

No me extraña que ese par se nos hayan quedado mirando de esa manera ... vamos vestidos con túnicas negras y capuchas que cubren nuestro rostro, además de que aunque quisieran saber quienes somos deberían quitarnos las mascaras en forma de calavera.

Proseguimos nuestro camino, con el mismo paso lento, decidido pero con esa inquietud que no deja de rondarme por la cabeza.

"¿He elegido el mejor camino?"

¿Por qué no desaparece esa duda cuando ya se la respuesta? Volvemos a detenernos de golpe. Miro a mí alrededor buscando la causa. Todo parece tranquilo y aun así aun no hemos llegado al final de la escalinata. Miro hacia la persona que esta a mi lado de la cual solo puedo distinguir parte de la mascara porque el resto ha quedado en penumbras por la capucha.

En el mismo momento en que voy a abrir la boca para preguntarle el porque de nuestra detención, nuestro señor habla de forma siseante.

- alguien se acerca ... – su voz consigue estremecerme ¿acaso me ha leído el pensamiento?

Agudizo mi oído, y entonces consigo percibir unos pasos que se acercan cada vez más. De pronto aparece una silueta de un hombre de unos 40 años, con aspecto cansado. De su nariz resbalan las gafas viejas y algo estropeadas. Su túnica rota por culpa de las criaturas como los boggarts que lo atacan en el día a día.

- Vienen a ver al profesor Dumbledore?

- Aja … - dice el señor oscuro con su voz siseante.

- Oh, ya veo … y puedo saber quien es son o de parte de quien vienen? – dice el hombre cortésmente.

¡Clarísimo! Este hombre no puede ser más idiota. Ve a unos hombres encapuchados que claramente uno podría darse cuenta que no traen nada bueno y el … ¿pregunta quienes somos!

- a partir de ahora … tu nueva mente … _Avada Kedravra_!

No puedo evitar estremecerme al oír esas dos simples palabras en esa lengua muerta pronunciadas en un siseo, que rellenan el aire con un grito estremecedor silenciado de inmediato por la muerte que le cae encima a mi estupido profesor de D.C.A.O..

Me acerco mas y observo su cuerpo sin vida tirado en el suelo. Una sonora carcajada irrumpe en el silencio. Me giro al acto y clavo mis ojos en la persona que antes estaba a mi lado, y al igual que antes sigo sin poder saber su identidad. ¿Qué haremos ahora con este cuerpo? Si alguien lo encuentra …

- no lo encontraran, porque no estará muerto … - dice el señor oscuro poniéndome una mano sobre mi hombro derecho.

Me estremezco por el contacto, ya que la marca de mi antebrazo ha empezado a arder por ese simple roce.

_- Inferi _… - vuelve a hablar.

Inferi … el hechizo para atar un cuerpo sin vida a la persona que lo nombra.

- perfecto … y ahora, vete con los otros profesores. – le ordena nuestro señor.

Sorprendentemente el cuerpo muerto del profesor se incorpora y empieza a andar con su típico paso tan ridículo y estupido.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que me he quedado mirando sorprendido la recuperación tan asombrosa del profesor, veo que el señor oscuro y los demás han seguido su camino.

Finalmente llegamos delante de la puerta y entramos después de que nuestro señor llamara a la puerta en un gesto de cortesía.

- buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore – dice el señor oscuro apuntándolo con su varita directamente mientras nosotros hacemos lo mismo.

Me sorprende mucho la actitud del director de Hogwarts. Supongo que el estar rodeado por el señor tenebroso y tres de sus mortifagos le demuestra que no tiene escapatoria. Dumbledore simplemente se sienta en su cómoda butaca cruzando sus dedos delante de sus ojos.

- te esperaba … Tom Sorvolo Riddle …

* * *

**- Hola! - exclama Sarah saludando con la mano.**

**- Hola a todos! - dice Luna guiñando el ojo.**

**- Como estan? Yo muy bien, hoy hicimos un examen de Historia pero ...-dice Sarah recibiendo un codazo por parte de Luna que le susurra:**

**- Quieres estar por lo que tenemos que estar! - luego se gira y se dirige a los lectores. - no nos hagan mucho caso ... estamos " CRaZy"**

**Las dos se echan a reir.**

**- mejor empezamos presentandonos, no? - dice Sarah, Luna asiente con efusividad.**

**- aja ... yo soy Lady Luna Katherine Lupin, encantada!**

**- y yo Lady Sarah Rose Black ... - dice Sarah haciendo una exagerada reverencia - a su servicio.**

**Luna le pega en la cabeza por el numerito mientras se aclara la garganta.**

**- bueno ... y que les parecio nuestro ff? Esperemos que les guste ... - empieza a decir Luna**

**- sisi! esto solo es el prologo (muy cortito, no?) pero los proximos chaps seran mas largos y no seran narrados en primera persona ...**

**- Hablando de eso ... saben quien es el narrador de este chap? - pregunta Luna**

**- supongo que no ... - dice Sarah riendose - pero no se lo vamos a decir aun ... no, no! - dice Sarah negando con la cabeza.**

**- como que no! - exclama Luna abrazandola por el cuello - eres mala! **

**- mejor dejamos de hablar ya, antes de que el comentario sea mas largo que el chap, no? - bromea Sarah**

**- bueno chica ... si quieres hacer el cometario mas largo ... - sugiere Luna encogiendose de hombros.**

**Las dos vuelven a reirse a carcajadas.**

**- bueno, aqui ya los dejamos ... Adios! muchos besoss! - empieza a decir Luna despidiendose.**

**- si ... dewsss! Cuidense y dejen nos reviews por favor! - dice Sarah lanzando un beso al aire.**

**- Adios! - Se despiden definitivamente las dos chicas.**

**_Lady Sarah Rose Black_ & _Lady Luna Katherine Lupin_**


End file.
